


Can’t Stop The Feeling

by mayazero



Series: MilaSara Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 1, Drabble, F/F, Future, M/M, MilaSara Week 2017, hinted emimike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayazero/pseuds/mayazero
Summary: MilaSara Week 2k17Day 1: Future





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again;;; I'm joining another event;;;  
> Hopefully I'll be able to finish this unlike with OtaYuri and EmiMike....
> 
> Title taken from (obvsly) Justine Timberlake's song "Can't Stop the Feeling." Though that's all the connection that they have hahaha
> 
> Also posted [here](https://fyvkthisshyet.tumblr.com/post/158886415735/milasara-week-day-1-future).

“Sara?”

A noncommittal hum. “ _Si amore_?”

“Will you please tell your brother to stop glaring at me?” that finally grabbed the attention of her girlfriend from the restaurant’s menu, who had hurriedly turned around just in time to see his brother duck down on the table. Emil had been left sitting in view at the other table, grinning happily at them and even waving until a hand unceremoniously dragged him under the table.

When the Italian woman had turned back, his beautiful features were already contorted into annoyance.

Mila could do nothing more but smile wryly, grasping at her girlfriend’s hand that fisted at the table’s mantle to instead let it curl around hers.

“With the way he’s acting, it seems like we hadn’t already been dating for a year now.” The other half of the famously misunderstood Crispino twins muttered under her breath, glaring down at the porcelain plate in front of her. “I specifically told him not to follow us since it’s our anniversary today.”

“Hey,” she whispered, immediately softening her smile when those violet eyes she loved so much landed back at her. “Sorry I mentioned it. Don’t mind them, yeah? Who knows, maybe they’re on a date as well?”

An unflattering snort slipped out of those flattering nose. “Like hell they are. Those dumb idiots are still skating around each other it’s becoming unbearable. Do you know Mickey is still desperately trying to forget their kiss? While Emil on the other hand is desperate to reenact it. Ridiculous really.”

The Russian woman couldn’t stop the fond smile that suddenly bloomed on her face. “I know. You hadn’t stopped complaining about that since a month ago when that near kiss happened.”

A dainty hand was raised to cover pretty lips currently formed into a sheepish smile, the overall image striking something at Mila’s heart and making her fool herself into thinking she had fallen a little harder for the older woman again (which was ridiculous because honestly, Mila probably already surpassed the point of no return _months_ ago.)

“Ah!” She hurriedly exclaimed, tugging lightly at the other’s hand still on her grasp. “They left!”

The Italian woman was quick to whip her head at the restaurant’s door, where the unmistakable squirming figure of Mickey was being dragged out by Emil, who had a bag of take-out grasped on his other hand.

The both of them hadn’t been able to hold in their laughs and, the minute the two men were out of ear shot, had immediately bursted into fits of laughter. It took them a few minutes to calm down, ignoring the different incredulous looks from the restaurant’s other patrons, and fully taking advantage of the fact that they were famous enough that they still hadn’t been kicked out for public nuisance.

“10 euros says Emil would finally be able to get that kiss.” Mila grinned, her hold on her girlfriend’s hand tightening playfully.

Sara was quick to mirror her grin. “You’re on.”


End file.
